Black as Blood
by watching every sunset
Summary: In the end though, they had all had that blood running through their veins... Yet it was not the blood that had made the person but the person that had redeemed the blood.


Disclaimer: I am not making profit from this, nor do I own Harry Potter. If I did, most of what happens in this wouldn't have happened...

Warning: Spoilers for Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Slight canon Andromeda/Ted, Lucius/Narcissa and Remus/Tonks.

* * *

Black as Blood.

They were six very different people. Good, evil, right, wrong, optimistic, pessimistic... But they all shared the same blood running through their veins.

At the time of the second rising of the Dark Lord, there were but six known direct descendants of the high maintenance Black family. Two of these stood, back to back in a room filled with shadows, awaiting death but not fearing it, for they had already known the price before they had become entangled within this mess- for that was what it truly was; a mess. Three of these descendants circled the duo as a starving mountain lion circles pray, both eyes and souls darkened by murder. The sixth Black descendant was no where to be seen.

A harsh yet gleeful laugh sounded from the oldest of the Black descendants; Bellatrix Lestrange. Confidence seethed through her frame, thin and ghastly from her recent stint in Azkaban although she continued to grin maniacally, her long, black, curly locks falling slightly over her face as she laughed. Despite her dark, sunken eyes and sharp, hollow cheek bones, this woman was beautiful. Dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes... All traits of the Black family. Some said that Bellatrix had lost her mind. Any others said that they where right.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Last time I saw _you_, Sirius, you claimed that I would never be free to wreak havoc upon those _poor_, _innocent_ mudbloods you love so much." She taunted, raising her wand closer to his face, her own softening mockingly as she asked "Who's failed now?"

Bellatrix had been summed had been summed up in many words by Order members: 'Psychotic', 'Crazy', 'Loyal', 'Dangerous', 'An Evil Psycho Bitch From the Very Depths of Hell'... But the one that had stuck out the most was evil. Perhaps this was true, perhaps not, but Bellatrix always had been and always would be the Dark Lord's most loyal (and borderline obsessive) follower. Each had made there own way here and Bellatrix had found her self involved through pride. Pride for herself, pride for her family and the kind she truly believed she was- a Pure Blood. It was pride that had landed Bellatrix here.

The man she had her wand raised at met her stare with a cold, hard gaze. He was her direct cousin; Sirius Black. His frame was, too, slender for he had been wrongly thrown in Azkaban; the last he had seen of her she had been being carted through Azkaban for the torture of two allies of his, Alice and Frank Longbottom. He sneered, flicking a strand of brown hair from his dark eyes, set within his pale face. He resembled Bellatrix as most of the Black's did in looks... But nothing else.

"As long as I drag you to hell with me, Bellatrix, then I've achieved what I wanted to in my life" He hissed.

Sirius had been wrongly mistaken for a killer, set up and thrown into Azkaban for twelve years. There were many things he had missed, many people he had missed and regretted missing at that- being there for the last of his friends, helping protect his infant Godson, watching his young cousin grow into the noble woman she was today. The latter stood at his back and he felt her heart rate soar in fear through her robes. Each had made their own way into this and Sirius had found himself involved through belief. Belief in the two remaining people he truly would call family, belief in his only best friend who had not been killed... And belief that his Godson would triumph over all. It was belief that had landed Sirius here.

"And what about you?" Bellatrix sneered, moving from her cousin to her niece, jamming the wand quite forcefully against her throat. "You should never have been born. You're just a filthy. Little. Half-blood. Shape-shifting. Freak." Bellatrix growled, jabbing her wand under her niece's chin with each word.

"Go to hell, you psychotic bitch"

This person was, to Bellatrix, nothing. Just another unwanted stain on the Earth and she knew it. That was why she had become an auror. It was why she had worked so hard, fought so hard to get here. It was why she had defied anything anyone had ever thought, any doubt in any persons mind, disproved the rumours that blood thirst ran through her family. She was Nymphadora Tonks. She was not a quitter.

At first glance, Tonks did not look like a descendant of the Black family; where the others distinctive features were sharp, lined, Tonks' were softer, kinder. She was the only non-pure blood in the room; her father had been a muggle. Where many other descendants of the Blacks had, curly hair hers was straight and a vibrant shade of bubblegum pink. Her eyes though were dark, her skin pale, her face heart-shaped... These three things proved her a member of this family, disowned of otherwise.

This was something Tonks cared little about. Each had made their own way here and Tonks had found herself involved through pride. This was not the same pride as Bellatrix, however. Tonks was here through pride in herself. Through knowing that she would prove those that had doubted her wrong. Through the fact that, after everything, there were still good people on this Earth. True, she was a direct relative to a group of well-known Death Eaters. True, she was younger than the rest of the Order. True, she had not been old enough to participate in the first war. But age and blood were not things that she had let stop her. It was pride, self-belief and hope that had landed her here.

"_Don't _you _dare _insult me you little _rat_!" Bellatrix hissed in one of her sudden yet extremely common mood changes, forcing her wand more forcefully against the young witches' throat. "Or should I call you a dog, like the rest of them? Just a little pack of dogs. What will they do without you? What will the precious little Order do without their two little friends? What will the wolfman that the two of you seem to have become so attached to say? What will those little kiddies that you risked your lives coming here to save do? What will they do when they find my little Niecy and my blood-traitor of a cousin dead where they stood?"

"They'll win." Tonks' voice steadied.

"H-ha!" The voice, unsteady and full of badly-disguised fear belonged to that of a young boy, no older than fifteen, his wand pointed at Sirius.

This boy was also Bellatrix's nephew, although he was still respected within the family, for he was a pure-blood. He had been forced here, forced to fight and he didn't like it. He was Draco Malfoy.

The flop of blond hair atop his head was damp with sweat and his pale face was frozen. He attempted a smile like his aunt, although it was more of a grimace. This was someone that Bellatrix had encouraged, not shunned and he had been coaxed into holding his wand up to both of his cousins. To Bellatrix, Draco was the only one of his generation in the family. Unfortunately, he did not have the same mask of calmness as the witch standing in front of him, although she was the one at wand point. His hair, usually neatly kept in place, was sticking almost straight on end with sweat as he had been running his hands through it. His attire, usually amazingly expensive and clean was covered in flecks of dirt and sweat. He was visibly shaking. Each had made their own way here and Draco had found himself involved through fear. Fear that his father had of the Dark Lord. Fear that his mother had for his safety. Fear that if he did not do as requested, he would be killed. It was fear that had landed him here.

"Y-you're going to die just like Potter and his gang of filth!" He attempted a sneer, which sounded more like a scared plea for help but it went ignored to those around him.

"Just kill her," The fifth and final voice rang through the room, wand also raised at her cousin. "She is of no use to us; this is no niece of ours."

This tall, slender, blonde woman was Bellatrix's youngest sister. She, like all the others within the family, was stunningly beautiful and, even though she was as fair as Bellatrix was dark, the two had a stunning resemblance. As she spoke, her nose raised slightly at her niece, as if there were a bad smell in the room. She was Narcissa Malfoy.

Unlike her relatives, there was no expression on her face. It was completely cold, although there was a flicker of disgust within her eyes. She, unlike her husband and eldest sister, was not a Death Eater; she had not taken the dark mark. Despite this, she still believed strongly in blood-purity and still held strong contempt for the two in front of her. She seemed calm, although she did not enjoy killing as her sister did. She was not a sadist, although many thought she was just as bad. Each had made their own way here and Narcissa had found herself involved through protection. Protection for her son. Protection for her husband. The maternal need that clawed within her to protect her son; the need that beat within her heart to protect her husband. Unlike Bellatrix, Narcissa was not all cold-hearted. It was the need to protect that had landed her here.

"Do it, Bella," She said coldly as she watched her sister press her wand closer into the young auror's neck. Tonks gulped, fear finally cracking her mask of calmness "Do it so that we can leave."

"Why don't you, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. "Prove your true loyalties; prove to the Dark Lord that you are just as disgusted as I!"

"Not... As disgusting... As... As... _You. _Y-you're the traitor... You and _him_" Tonks hissed when Bellatrix's head was turned.

"_HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BREED!" _Bellatrix screeched, turning back to her niece. "_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM? YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO EVEN __**THINK **__HIS NAME YOU LITTLE __**RAT**__! CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix's anger was once again replaced with a sadistic smile as the red light shot from her wand, leaving her niece screaming and twisting in pain.

"_STOP IT!_" Sirius shouted as Tonks slumped against his back. "_LEAVE HER!"_

Bellatrix smiled as, with a flick of her wand, the young auror's screams subsided to a short whimper.

"You seem keen, Sirius," Bellatrix snickered. "_Crucio_."

His face contorted as the curse was placed upon him.

"Enough, Bella. Stop playing with them," Narcissa kept her calm tone of voice. "Just kill them."

"Shame," Bellatrix sighed in mock-disappointment as she ended the curse on her cousin with a lazy flick of her wand. "I was really beginning to have some fun."

Bellatrix stepped back from the two to stand beside Narcissa.

"No matter," She sneered. "As soon as these _dogs_ are gone, the shame upon our family will be lifted... Almost."

Bellatrix raised her wand once more, pointing it at Sirius' face, the words forming on her lips with a grin. Narcissa raised her own at Tonks, sparing her son the job.

"_Avada ke-"_

"Bellatrix! Stop!" The voice, one that she had not expected although it was enough to stop Bellatrix in her tracks and stare at the figure that had appeared.

"_You!_"

The new figure that stood before her was almost identical, although her features were softer, her eyes kinder and where Bellatrix's hair was black, hers was brown. She was Andromeda Tonks. She was not cold hearted like her sisters; Andromeda had been disowned long ago for marrying a muggle-born and giving birth to the young auror before them. Each had made there own way here and Andromeda had found herself involved through love. Love of her family, of her muggle-born husband, of her cousin, of her daughter. Andromeda was not like the majority of her family. It was love that had landed her here.

Andromeda shook slightly at the sight of her precious daughter in pain, a begging look in her eyes directed at Narcissa. Narcissa had a child of her own, surely she would understand...?

Her pleading glance was met with a cold glare from her younger sister.

"Enough!" Bellatrix bellowed, sweeping her wand in a large arc.

"I-I don't want to have to do this Bellatrix..." Andromeda drew her wand, shaking slightly. Could she really murder her own sisters? Even if it was for her own daughter?

"You won't," Bellatrix laughed. "You're weak Andromeda. You won't stop us. You're weak like your _dog_ of a cousin, you're weak like your _mudblood_ of a husband, you're weak like your _filth _of a daughter."

Bellatrix paused momentarily, a playful glint in her eyes as she glanced at Andromeda. She left herself purposely open. Left Andromeda the opportunity to kill her where she stood, to save her daughter's life. She was daring her sister to do it; daring Andromeda to kill her in cold blood.

Andromeda simply shook, in place. She couldn't... She was no killer... She wasn't Bellatrix.

Still smiling the teasing smile of an older sister that breaks her younger sibling's toy, Bellatrix never let her gaze wander from Andromeda's eyes as she pointed her wand and, biting back a laugh said

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Time slowed, almost to a halt as the scene happened before Andromeda's eyes. She watched as a green rush of light left the tip of Bellatrix's wand, her sister's eyes never leaving hers. She watched as the light hit her daughter square on the chest as the young auror's eyes filled with terror, her body squirming slightly, her sister's eyes never leaving hers. She watched as her daughter's lifeless body slumped to the floor, the twinkle that had never left her eyes disappearing, remembering the happy, slightly mischievous smile that had reached the girl's eyes, remembering the cries of _"Mummy, look at what I can do now!" _and _"Mummy, when I grow up I'm going to be an auror and put all the bad people in Azkaban!" _She watched, realising that she would never stand, teary-eyed near the alter, watching her daughter wed in a pure white dress, never witness her daughter becoming Head of Aurors as she had always wanted, never watch her daughter holding a baby of her own, never have a grandchild to remind her of her grown-up daughter's innocent face as a child... Andromeda fell to her knees pain ripping through her heart again and again and again.

The next time she looked up she saw Sirius, tears running freely down his face and screaming at Bellatrix until a second beam of light shot from Narcissa's own wand, silencing him.

She watched as Bellatrix laughed over the body of Tonks, nudging it with her foot and laughing

"_Filthy little rat!"_

She watched as Narcissa gathered her son into her arms, holding him closely.

"You always were pathetic," Bellatrix howled with laughter. "I KILLED HER! I KILLED NYMPHADORA TONKS! WE KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She repeated the chant, practically jumping into the air, cackling with glee.

She watched silently as Narcissa, still clutching her son tightly, apparated away. She watched silently as Bellatrix turned once more to laugh before she, too, apparated.

She sobbed on her knees in silence when the room was silent. She had let them die.

_She did nothing_.

Andromeda woke with a start, sweat drenching her face, her hair tangled from tossing and turning. Slowly in the darkness, she reached for the hand of her husband. Andromeda's fingers closed around nothing but the cold sheet beside her. Tears leaked from Andromeda's eyes as she remembered; remembered it all.

Her cousin had been murdered two years ago by her big sister, Bella. Her husband had been murdered half a year ago, taken from her by Snatchers. Her daughter- her daughter that she had watched grow up, marry and bear her first grandson- had been murdered just months ago, once again by her big sister, Bella. Her big sister, Bella... Had been killed by a grieving mother. Andromeda had not been able to find the words to thank Molly Weasley for doing what she had not had the strength to; to end the reign of terror that Bellatrix had brought onto her family. To take care of her daughter when she was faced with Death Eaters, Dementors, death and heart-break. In that moment, Molly had been grieving not only for her son, but for the woman who had been practically her daughter. Andromeda was not sure if she would ever find the words to thank the family she barely knew; not only Molly but Ginny, who had looked up to Tonks as an older sister ever since she had set for within Grimmauld Place, and Bill and Charlie, who had known Tonks since Hogwarts and taken care of her when her mother could not. The family she barely knew, but the family that had taken to her daughter as one of them.

A small gurgling awoke Andromeda from her thoughts as she gazed over to the small crib at the small, turquoise-haired boy inside. He had seemed to taken to the colour as soon as Tonks had taken to pink, yet he had left his natural amber eyes- a carbon copy of his fathers- as they were.

Her family was gone- Narcissa and Draco would never be family. Not now. This young boy- a descendant of both the murderous, high maintenance Black family and a werewolf- was her final reminder of those that had broken through the mould. His mother had been a descendant of the high-maintenance, murderous Black family, his father a cold-blooded werewolf. His mother had been one of the brightest, talented young aurors of her age; his father had been a werewolf, yet he had also been one of the nicest, chivalrous, and most kind-hearted men Andromeda had known and for a few months, Andromeda had even had the pleasure of calling him 'son'.

Six descendants of Black. One fuelled by self-pride, one by belief, one by hope, one by fear, one by protection and one by love.

They had been six very different people.

In the end though, they had all had that blood running through their veins... Yet it was not the blood that had made the person but the person that had redeemed the blood.

* * *

*waves*

I've been writing this for a while, but only just got around to editing it properly... In all honesty, I'm not sure how much sense it makes, I just wanted to get something like this down and out of my mind and the extended Black family have always interested me... I mean, I would love something canon that really incorporated Bella, Narcissa and Andromeda through their childhood. Sirius, Tonks and Bellatrix have always been three of my favourite characters (which kinda sucks because Bellatrix, y'know, kills both Sirius and Tonks then die herself but oh well...) Anyway, this is just some kind of random drabble. I wanted to get used to writing certain characters too, like Bellatrix and Tonks. Aaah well, maybe I'll see you around some time.

Cherrlex.


End file.
